sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Always and Forever (Heatwave song)
"Always and Forever" is an R&B song written by Rod Temperton and produced by Barry Blue. It was first recorded by the British-based multinational funk-disco band Heatwave in 1976. Released as a single on December 3, 1977, the song is included on Heatwave's debut album Too Hot to Handle (1976) and has been covered by numerous artists, becoming something of a standard. The song reached number 18 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in March 1978 after peaking at number two on the US Billboard R&B chart, the band's highest showing on that tally. The single was certified platinum by the RIAA on September 6, 2001. Whitburn, Joel (2010). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 9th Edition (Billboard Publications), page 293. In the UK, the songs "Too Hot to Handle" and "The Groove Line" were released before a double A-sided "Always and Forever" / "Mind Blowing Decisions" was issued in November 1978. This became the band's second top ten on the UK Singles Chart when it spent two weeks at number 9 in December of that year. Heatwave version After the international success of Heatwave's debut single, the disco song "Boogie Nights", "Always and Forever" was chosen as the U.S. follow-up single in late 1977. A ballad featuring lead vocals by Johnnie Wilder, Jr., "Always and Forever" stood out among the band's predominantly disco repertoire and became a successful U.S. hit song in early 1978. In the late 1970s through the 1980s it was a popular "slow dance" song at high school proms, weddings, particularly in inner-city areas with a high minority population. The song was also played during the slow dance scene in the movie House Party. In the liner notes to Heatwave's 1996 compilation album The Best of Heatwave: Always and Forever, music writer and former Billboard contributor Brian Chin notes that Wilder "says that it was right around the time of the single release of "Always and Forever" that he knew Heatwave's music would stand the test of time. This pop standard is emblematic of the Heatwave fusion of influences - R&B, teen romance, and both European and American flavors of pop."Liner notes from The Best of Heatwave: Always and Forever, 1996, Sony Music Entertainment. AllMusic reviewer Craig Lytle states that the song "was and continues to be an ageless piece. Johnnie Wilder's vocal exhibition throughout the vamp is breathtaking."[ Too Hot to Handle album review] AllMusic. Retrieved 12 August 2009. Chart performance Weekly singles charts Year-end charts Luther Vandross version | prev_title = Endless Love | prev_year = 1994 | next_title = Love the One You're With/Going in Circles | next_year = 1995 }} R&B/soul singer Luther Vandross released his cover of "Always and Forever" as the second single from his album Songs (1994). His recording earned him a Grammy Award nomination in the category Best Male R&B Vocal performance at the Grammy Awards of 1995 and placed on four Billboard charts, with its best showing on the R&B chart where it reached number 16. Vandross's single made the Hot 100 at #58 and also appeared on Billboard adult contemporary and rhythmic top 40 charts.[ Vandross Billboard chart info] AllMusic.com. Retrieved 10 August 2009. Track list US, UK - CD Single #Always And Forever (Radio Edit) - 4:00 #Searching - 8:02 #The Glow of Love - 6:11 #Always And Forever (Live) - 5:03 Charts Other significant cover versions Among many artists who have recorded versions of "Always and Forever" is the American R&B vocal group Whistle, who released their single in 1990 from their album of the same name. Their take on the song made the top ten on the Billboard R&B chart, peaking at #9, while also cracking the top of the Hot 100 at #35.[ Whistle Billboard chart info] AllMusic.com. Retrieved 10 August 2009. References External links *Heatwave US 7" single Discogs *Heatwave UK 12" single Discogs *Whistle US 12" single Discogs *Luther Vandross UK CD single Discogs Category:1976 songs Category:1977 singles Category:1990 singles Category:1994 singles Category:Heatwave (band) songs Category:Luther Vandross songs Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:Pop ballads Category:Songs written by Rod Temperton Category:GTO Records singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Soul ballads Category:1970s ballads